<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stillness by SingManyFaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824698">Stillness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces'>SingManyFaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Shadow Virus, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment set during the episode Blue Shadow Virus; Obi-Wan remembers the last time he was in Theed’s power generator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stillness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Jedi June prompt <b>Restraint/Discipline</b>.  Dialogue borrowed from the season one episode Blue Shadow Virus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In...Out...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, as he focused on his breathing, Obi-Wan appeared as calm and collected as ever.  Perhaps more so, limbs arranged in a casual sprawl as he sat, waiting, on a crate in the hangar of Theed’s power generator.  In front of him Anakin was pacing, trying unsuccessfully to burn off his own restless energy; Obi-Wan remembered having that same feeling all too well, ten years before, as he paced like a caged nexu behind a series of blast doors deeper within the complex.  Itching to help, to do <em>something</em>.  Held in place—literally, rather than figuratively as he was now—so that he couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another breath.  <em>In...Out...  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were certain places, Obi-Wan had found, that could spark memory effortlessly, no matter how long it had been since he was last there.  Ten years fell away like nothing, like a padawan slipping from a catwalk without a guardrail.  One look down the hall to the right and he could practically see himself following after his master as the first Sith seen in a thousand years drew them toward the melting pits.  His pulse kicked up, fingers twitching toward his lightsaber but he stopped himself, took another deep breath as he turned his back on that hall.  He willed his roiling thoughts to instead mirror the stillness of his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The breathing wasn’t working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he still needed a clear head.  The reason for their current presence may have been less personal to him but was no less dire for it, the threat of a galactic plague looming on the horizon.  If the simple breath exercises weren’t enough he would seek solace from the other tenets of the Jedi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Emotion, yet peace.  Chaos, yet harmony.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten years ago he’d been pacing as Anakin was now as he’d watched his master extinguish his lightsaber and sink calmly to his knees to wait, the older man’s restraint unfathomable to him in that moment.  Had he been running through the mantras then, too, Obi-Wan wondered.  Qui-Gon had always seemed so much more naturally composed than he was then, every move measured, even in the heat of battle; it had never occurred to him before that he might have needed to fall back on his training too.  Now the thought gave him comfort, almost as though Qui-Gon were there lending his support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Death, yet the Force.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heartbeat had slowed again, his breathing coming easier, but Anakin still appeared to be struggling, muttering agitatedly to himself as they waited to hear back from Ahsoka.  “Patience,” he reminded him, keeping his voice low and calm, “They’ll be here in a moment.  You seem a bit on edge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a good chance we’re about to destroy all life on this planet, including our own, and the Senator’s,” Anakin expelled like it was a breath he’d been holding, “So, yes, I’m a bit on edge!” He rounded on Obi-Wan, body tense with the frustrated need to act.  “Why aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m...” Obi-Wan’s mouth curved in the smallest smile; this time it was less painful, remembering how he’d thought something so similar as he’d watched Qui-Gon in this place so many years ago.  “...better at hiding it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>